You Had Me at Goodbye
by legaldruglover
Summary: CielxSebastian. Many things are to come when Ciel and Sebastien both start feeling oddly about eachother. Lies, secrets, and even betryal are to come, and even a man out for the one eyed boys heart. Will any of this change the outcome of the contract, or
1. Chapter 1

You Had Me at Goodbye.

**Summery**: Ciel was never good at warming up to people and Sebastian believes that demons never warm up to anyone. So why these feelings? Especially so near the end of their contract? Will Ciel and Sebastian be able to look into their own hearts before it's too late, or will the flow of time continue along the same path as it always has?

Prolog

Dark clouds passed overhead kissing the horizon in replacement of the beautiful sun that was to set there. The dark vigorous grass slowly became moist until it was padded down by a heavy rain, small chunks of ice slowly strewn about. As if the thunder and rain sucked all joyful things out of the earth, the flowers seemed to lose their color and the large building of a music school seemed to grow sinister and uninviting. It was a thunderstorm, the perfect day to force certain people to do certain meetings in which they were most displeased by.

The sound of a pendulum ticked obnoxiously in the background. It kept rhythm for a much too slow tempo, to a much too slow song for such a group. The three sat in silence; beside the occasional snicker from two young boys who looked so painfully alike they could have been twins.

Ciel Phantomhive urged himself not to begin tapping his foot in annoyance that just wasn't the thing a man should do- despite him being a very young teenaged man- so he set for glaring at the door, ignoring the feeling of his butler standing behind him, probably laughing.

Biting the inside of his cheek he ignored as the brothers whispered something about him AGAIN, and paid attention to the door. Finally, when he believed he could take it no longer, a boy with the first signs of becoming a man, a beard even though it was small it still was there, and jogged in grinning while holding his flute non too delicately by his side. Grinning he plopped down next to Ciel, and ignoring the silent rule of silence he greeted," Why hello. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, the weather is just dreadful," Ciel felt his nerves plopping down in defeat one by one, and he probably would have yelled had it not been for his butlers hands on his shoulders. The American boy grinned down at Ciel in particular, curiously glancing up at Sebastian before dismissing the butler.

"Well if we are quite ready," said an older boy with a large cello in his arms," Shall we begin?"

There were no words in response to his question, just the positioning of each person's instrument. They waited in silence and then, suddenly, there was beautiful music. This was probably the only reason why Ciel ever agreed to come play in small groups with other boys learning their instruments, that and he didn't wish to fail his lessons. It always amazed him how everyone was always able to play their own part, yet weave it into one another's so it steadily became a song. Despite it being an awfully slow song, Ciel rather enjoyed it. Bach's Air was a beautiful piece, and sounded wonderful bouncing off the high ceilings, seemingly caressing the near bare stone walls, licking the candles that were lit around the room, and landing on the dark wooden floor. It was pure beauty, and it could put Ciel at ease within the worst of times.

Sebastian obediently stood behind his master, watching as the boys stone mask melted and his eye closed as a very small, very discreet smile inched its way onto the boys lips. This was his favorite part about being around Ciel constantly, it was very rare to see anything but the poker face the boy put on, so seeing this relaxed Ciel was a treat. The butler continued to look at his master, watching as skilful hands held the strings and bow. The boy had become increasingly better over the years, and so the chords came naturally, especially to a song the boy knew so well. Sebastian found himself enjoying a little too much the way candlelight danced upon the ivory skin, or the way soft pink lips set themselves into a content smile.

Looking away, cursing himself for thinking such foolish human things, the butler caught eye of another, proving that he wasn't the only one watching Ciel. The American boy that had stormed in late blew into his flute, yet his brown eyes rest to the side of his head, watching the younger blue haired boy closely. Sebastian didn't know why, but he found an odd twist in his stomach, and chalked it up to being protective over his prey. After all, how delicious would the boy be, tainted by an American? They were loud, and rude, hardly any class about them. Sebastian caught the boy's eye, and he gave him a glare of warning. The American seemed to take great pleasure in this, and scooted his leg over, until slowly it made it to Ciels. Sebastian glared on, until knee finally touched knee, and that is when the moment ended.

Ciel had been so relaxed, and enjoying himself so much, that he gave quite a shock when the feeling of something touching his leg shook him back to reality. Brining his violin to a screeching halt, he jumped up, causing the quartet to completely quit, all looking up at him shocked.

"Do not touch me so easily!" he hissed. Sebastian felt anger to the American too, though it was for a different reason. One of those rare moments where he got to see his master completely relaxed was gone, and now the boy looked ready to go," I am feeling tired. Perhaps we can continue this on another day," so saying the boy handed his violin to Sebastian, who skillfully stored it in its case, grabbed the masters jacket, cane, and hat, and placed them on the boys shoulders and head and in his hand.

The other boys looked ready to object, but there really was no arguing. Ciel made his way to the door, and Sebastian opened it for him, quickly closing it behind him. They walked down the hall in silence, and they had almost made it down the shadowed red carpeting of the stairs, lighting occasionally lighting up the grand entrance through large stained glass windows, when the sound of running caught their attention.

Ciel sighed, and brushed off Sebastian's offer to rid of the American.

"Lord Phantomhive," the brunet stopped in front of the two completely ignoring Sebastian," Ciel, please. I apologize I did not realize"

"What is done is done," Ciel said snidely," I will be back on a later day. Perhaps you should practice your attention to your timing rather than your friendliness during rehearsal. I will be leaving now. Good night."

All was said very coldly, very emotionless. If not having seen the young master only moments before relaxed, any would say easily he was a heartless doll. A very pretty heartless doll.

Turning he beckoned Sebastian to open the door, and the butler complied. Shielding his face from the rain and wind, they made their way to the carriage that had somehow known to pull around to the front. Sebastian opened the door and helped his master in before climbing in himself, seating himself across for the young man.

As they made their way to the mansion all Sebastian could think about was all the ways he could possibly torture the American to keep sure that the men were to stay away from his prey and his prey alone. One day he would feast on Ciel's sole, and then the boy would belong to him and him alone.

Hitomi: so short, I know, and not very detailed but the next chappy will be better. Go on my deviantart account to see pictures of these two together-i love them!

.com/

Please tell me what you think by reviewing! thnx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning bocchan," Sebastian said this every morning. Every morning the sun would rise, as would he, he would go about prepping for that days agenda and then ready the lord of the Phantomhive manor's tea and sweets. After finishing his task he would swoop into the young boy's room, sweep the curtains open after resting his burden down on a desk, and greet the young master who would struggle to open blurry eyes. This sentence meant nothing to Sebastian, if Ciel was to have a good morning was not Sebastian's concern, quite the contrary it would always mildly entertain him when the boy had a bad morning. This probably was why Sebastian enjoyed the teenagers company so. Never had he been with anyone and enjoyed having their companionship, much less having it for several years. Not to mention the constant bossing that the boy gave, the grumpy mumbles, almost impossible to accommodate commands, and the bratish spoiled attitude he sported. Why Ciel seemed to intrigue and strike a certain cord in Sebastian, he knew not why.

Sebastian had been quite surprised when Ciel's eyes opened, quite easily, and a moment or two later and a blush spread across the boys cheeks. Sebastian held down a grin, the boy was so very fun to pick fun at, and tormenting the boy with his close proximity was the best torture of all. Taking advantage of Ciel giving no orders for him to back away, he neared his master's face with his own.

"Why young master, you seem to be slightly red this morning. Should I bring you a more soothing tea this morning that is if you feel poorly?"

Ciels immediate reaction normally would have been to snap at the butler, but he could only sputter. Giving himself a minute to gather his bearings, he hissed," Don't be so close! I feel fine!"

Sebastian, obviously taking great pleasure in his master's torment, gave a hum in response, but didn't apologize; it would have been empty anyway for he truly was not sorry for anything.

"Today is a busy day, young master," reminded the butler, slightly annoyed and a bit amused as he watched the young boy flop back down on the bed, attempting to burrow his way under the covers," Mrs. Elizabeth will be on her way to see you for lunch, and I believe it would be in your best interest to be prepared for her arrival."

The butler hid his feeling of annoyance, remembering all too well the last time the young lady had came over. He would never be able to look at a bonnet in the same manner again, though he doubted he could ever find one so frilly and pink such as that.

Ciel gave a loud groan before tactlessly picking himself up allowing the butler to lead him to his bath.

The morning from then on went as it always did, Butler and master going about bath, breakfast, changing, and some paperwork. By the time Ciel was most fed up with allot of his work, Sebastian had finished the last of the dinner and came to retrieve him.

"Young master, I believe Mrs. Elizabeth will be here to see you shortly," as he said this the purple and black clad young boy hopped off his chair and went to the door passing once the butler opened it," Since the young lady has become so aquatinted with it, I have prepared a slightly more Italian lunch today. Today's lunch will start with volovant-vol au vent with porcini mushrooms, followed by the main course of pan fried duck breast with spelt and beans, and ending with a traditional Christmas dissert of bisciola."

The earl and butler had almost made it to the dining hall- lately Ciel had became so annoyed with Elizabeth's insistence for his dress be 'cute' and 'frilly' that he had given up with most of his politeness in favor of a gloomy attitude. Though the girl was now blossoming into a fine young woman peaking at the tender age of fifteen, she still loved to pinch his cheeks, and dress him up. The earl despised it, despite his slight, brotherly affection to her.

"What?" his one beautiful blue eye widened in horror, the butler came to a halt behind him and looked down at the boy, shocked. Recovering he regained his composure, inwardly grinning at the thrill of surprise. It took allot to make a demon feel, and even such a minor feeling as shock was something that gave Sebastian great pleasure. Why Ciel always was able to strike these feelings in him, he was unsure, making him even more intrigued in his young master.

"I apologize bocchan," he bowed deeply;" I did not know you didn't care for such dishes."

"Christmas Sebastian!"

The butler blinked and looked up. The boy was slightly flustered, glaring at nothing impictcular," I have been so busy I forgot Elizabeth and I were to celebrate this damn holiday early! I haven't a gift for her!"

Sebastian smiled," Oh dear, I do believe we have a problem," after saying this, the sound of horses outside and a carriage came. The young lady had arrived already, and the earl looked as if he were to collapse any minute now.

"Fix it!" he hissed, looking panicked, and Sebastian took great joy in seeing the young boy so worried.

"Yes master, "he said as he opened the dining room door. He sat the boy down in his seat, and still made it to the door before the young lady had stepped out of her carriage, her chauffeur offering a hand to her.

Elizabeth had grown much in the past few years. No longer did she wear her hair in wild, girlish curls around her shoulders. Now it was neatly set atop of her head, and small hat tilted to the side, and pins that sparkled in the sun held it and her hair in place. Her skin was light, and though her lips not full, they were quite a deep red, her body thin, and her eyes deep.

She smiled," Sebastian," she said. In the past she would have thrown a bonnet on him, or ran past to strangle Ciel, but now she was calm and composed. It had only been about four months since Elizabeth's last visit, yet she had changed quite drastically, as for she was not hopping about. Quite the lady on the contrary. Though in her eyes, he saw, there was worry. Fear even.

"Lady Elizabeth, allow me to take you to the young master," before he could continue on he felt a light gloved hand on his arm and he paused. Looking back he saw an open worry darken her face before she looked to him, as if with some newfound courage.

"Sebastian," she said in a slightly wavering voice," I need to ask you a question, and I need you to be absolutely true, even if it might be . . . slightly improper, or. . .might hurt my feelings. But you must not speak any of this to Ciel."

Sebastian pondered this. He never hid much from the young master, even though nothing in his contract said that he would have to report back to Ciel about what Elizabeth was about to tell him, and this was quite interesting. He nodded to her, honestly intrigued at why she was acting so out of character. This was simply not with her nature. Oh how humans were so hard to figure out sometimes, that might have been why Sebastian was so intrigued with them.

"Does Ciel love me," the question was so direct that Sebastian was a little put off.

'How boring!' he thought, mentally sighing as he forced a smile onto his face, might as well make it worth his while.

"Yes Mrs. Elizabeth, he does," he said this lightly, searching her face. An odd expression flashed before she went completely blank and he continued," thought I believe not in the way the young lady and lord were intended to feel for each other."

Bright blue eyes flashed up to him and he continued," The lord cares about you're well being, he wishes to make you happy, yet that is all. I do not believe he has ever intended on loving you in a romantic way."

He expected her to perhaps cry, or show some type of negative reaction that would later reflect to Ciel and give Sebastian some entertainment. Yet he was quite disappointed when she showed a small hint of shock, and then relief.

"Thank you Sebastian," she cleared her throat," I am ready to see Ciel now."

He led her to the young master, intrigued by her strange reaction. Ever since he had began serving the young master, she had insisted on showing her 'love' and 'affection' to him, and constantly spoke about how she wished their wedding to be. News such as this should have shocked her, broken her heart, and angered her somehow. Sebastian only allowed himself to think of this for only a moment before he smiled knowingly, opening the door to the dining room to show the young lady to the boy who was sitting reading a book.

One striking blue eye looked up at them, and he hopped off his chair and greeted her accordingly. Sebastian went about his routine of seating the two, and going about to collect the dinner he had worked so hard for, and fixing his young masters mistake.

Meanwhile Ciel sat, more or less quite shocked that he wasn't being glomped, or suffocated by the young lady. He actually quite enjoyed her company.

"How was your trip to Italy Elizabeth?" he asked, breaking the silence that had came apoun them as Sebastian had just left to grab dinner.

A deep blush adorned the pale features of the young lady, and she answered," quite well. I made a few friends, and grandmamma has seen to buy a vacation home in Salerno near paestum temple. Oh I was able to tour it with her for a short while and I do hope we get it! It is very beautiful, and the silence is unreal," she sighed," if she does we will be taking leave there for a few months come next august."

Ciel nodded, and propped his chin on his gloved hand," ahh that sounds quite nice." He had never been one for vacations.

She rolled her eyes, knowing this, and they were interrupted as Sebastian entered the room.

"volovant-vol au vent with porcini mushrooms," Sebastian presented the appetizer announcing that the main course would arrive in ten minutes time. Precisely that, knowing that it was Sebastian whom was serving it.

They both nodded their heads and chewed delicately talking about small things. Ciel noted that the dish was actually quite nice, and he would like to see more Italian dishes perhaps.

Before long the main course came, and then dessert, and soon both the young Earl and Lady found themselves conversing over a bit of wine out on the balcony, enjoying the setting sun. Suddenly Elizabeth straightened up and reached into her small carry on purse and pulled out a small piece of paper. Ciels face went from slightly relaxed to guarded and a bit worried. Had Sebastian found a suitable gift for the blond? He hoped so, though he never doubted his butler.

"I believe I am begging to tire," stated the pink cheeked girl, and she giggled a little, as if she held some kind of secret," I would like to give this to you as a present for Christmas." She giggled a bit more and Ciel took it from her glancing down. It was a pass or a ticket more precisely.

"This," she declared, standing while pointing at the paper, one fist on her hip as she looked down at him," Is the best cruise in the world! You are to take it this summer, and enjoy yourself. I never see you go and relax and I hate it! So as your present, you shall go and enjoy yourself." Ciel nodded, a little miffed that she demanded so much from him, yet he let it slide. She was obviously a little giddy from the wine.

"My young lady," Sebastian bowed deeply as he approached them," that is quite the amazing present! It almost reflects what the young master has got for you!"

Suddenly her hard blue eyes, that had been trained so intently on him, brightened and she grinned," Really! Oh please let me see!" Ciel nodded, as if knowing that Sebastian had come just for this and acting like he knew what Sebastian spoke of. The jet haired demon nodded, and stepped aside to reviel his other servants holding several things.

"First young master started with this beautiful dress form Latin America. He remembered how last year you spoke so much of your want to go there, so he ordered it to be specially tailored for you. Next he ordered three more dresses similar to that to fit those three young ladies that you are always around, your best friends are they not?, and has also gotten you all a boat and captain to take you and your families on a trip to wherever there you may want."

Ciel winced as she squeezed him for the first time that night, and screeched a shrilly," thank you!" before diving at Finny, who had been the unlucky one to be stuck with her dress, and snuggled him before twirling around with the red and yellow frills.

Sebastian was able to calm her down after that and they made their way to the front, and met up with her chauffeur. Once again formal, they exchanged goodbyes and she, with her newly acquired gifts, loaded up into the carriage. Ciel stood there, watching the carriage ride off, before spinning on his heel and handing Sebastian the paper that she had gave him.

"I don't care what you do with it. I'm not going anyway," and he began to make his way to the house, pausing to allow the butler to open the large doors.

Smiling Sebastian bowed his head," I believe it might do the young master some good to leave the mansion once and a while. It looks as though the cruise stops nowhere else, and is only one week long. Perhaps you can find it in your heart to except the young ladies gift. Might I add, it would be very bad form for the head of the Phantomhive house to deny such a gift, and if it were found out, it would probably sully your name."

Ciel looked like he truly was attempting to keep his anger in check, before he nodded stiffly, and asked in a strained voice," When does it depart?"

Sebastian hummed," May 11th."

Ciel nodded," fine, so be it. I order you to come with the though, so tomorrow go down and retrieve a ticket for yourself as well."

Sebastian nodded," as you wish."

And once again butler and master went about the same routine of undressing dressing, and reading for bed. Sebastian took one look at the mixed eyes, staring deeply into the one with the contract until his hand began to burn, before turning and leaving, bidding his master a good night's rest.

Shutting the door he smirked, and looked down to the paper murmuring what was written in some of the small print," a romantic cruise for single gentlemen and ladies. How interesting Mrs. Elizabeth."

AND SOOOOOO ENDS THE FIRST CHAPTER~!

Sorry it took sooooo long, I actually have had most of this done for about a week now*doges flying objects* I have just been so busy! And procrastination is such a great thing right?*ducks from a rotten tomato* kk fine! I will only take one week for my next one to come out! I promise* cries* please tell me how you liked it!=) I am having trouble setting up for what is all going to happen, but it should be a little easier from here on out.

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY DEVIANT ART ACCOUNT! I HAVE POSTED A FEW PICTURES UP THAT ARE TIED TO THIS STORY. THE ONE YOU SEE, OF CIEL AND THE BLUE ROSES, IS GOING TO BE HAPPENING IN A FEW CHAPTERS! PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE THEM TOO!**

**.com**

**http:/aoihitomirulz. deviantart. com/**

**Its under the penname aoihitomirulz and the name of the one i'm talking about is called and Then He Knew. please check it out!**

**thank you!**


End file.
